


Sweetness

by Astersapphire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Babies, Crying, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Not In Chronological Order, could be dm could be hg idk its what it wants to be, drabble length may varry, for the group, kashoku, maybe its its own thing, the group was craving the cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astersapphire/pseuds/Astersapphire
Summary: helpless, small, and perfect, he cried. An angel was bought into Yuuri and Viktors life.OC's belong to Kashoku,





	1. Mama

vitaly- 7/8 months

7am, A sunny morning in May, earlier than yuuri would have liked to have gotten up before. But his baby is in charge of his sleep schedule now

He layed nested his head in the curve of viktors bare neck when the faint sounds started coming out from the baby monitor, his little Vitaly was awake. He’ll need a change and milk stat. 

Yuuri yawned as he rubbed his eyes, the whines from the baby monitor got a bit louder and more frequent.

Viktor stretched his arms over his head, “Ahhh, our little prince awake?”

“Mmmmhmm” the omega mumbled into viktors neck, he sat up a bit, tiredly, and looked down towards viktor who was still laying down

The serene morning look of his alpha laying underneath him was too much for his heart, even after all this time he wasn't used to seeing his idol in such a wholesome position. He leaned down and pressed a good morning kiss to the man's lips. One kiss turned to two, two to four, and so on. Then Viktor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair and he couldn't help but just stay like that, just for a bit. 

His son’s sounds were getting louder and unhappier the more he was left waiting.

Just one more minute, another kiss and-

The whines turned into the wails of an unhappy baby

Ok ok hell get up. 

He sighed, leaning over viktor to grab his glasses and then-

“Ammu, Ama!” 

Wait. what was that? 

“Amam!”

Wait. Did he hear that right? 

He and viktor looked into eachothers eyes with surprise and curiosity, feeling as if time had just frozen. Did they both just hear that correctly?

“Amaaa!” the crying persisted

That would be

“Mamaaa!” 

His little Vitaliks first words?!

Yuuri turned his head to the monitor, and there he was, his baby boy, holding onto the rails of his crib, crying, “Mama, mama, mama!” 

He shot up immediately, his hands pressing down Viktors abdomen, using it as a launchpad as he jumped over his body and on to the the floor. A pained “ACK” could be heard coming from the alpha

Oops, was viktor ok? Whatever, he’ll get over it. First and foremost his angel is calling him. 

He nearly almost tripped and landed face first on the ground before balancing himself and making a b-line out the room, straight through the hallway, and into his babies nursery. Arms heading straight to his Vitaly, he picked up the boy in a squick swoop

Vitaly’s sobs died down into sniffles, as he kept repeating the same word,“mama” 

Yuuri could just sob right now, he nuzzled his head into the soft silver tuffs of baby hair, with tears in his eyes. Bouncing him gently in his arms. 

“Vitalik, my sweet baby boy” he cried, planting a dozen kisses over his son's head “Thats me! Im mama! Mama’s here! ” he cooed 

Vitaly, feeding off of Yuuris happiness, was no longer crying, and he kept joyfully chanting, “Mamam, ama, mamam, mama!” while Mama himself encouraged him 

Right behind the doorway stood viktor, happily recording the tender moment on his phone with tears in his own eyes.


	2. Papa

vitaly 11 months

 

After saying mama, vitaly had been quick to learn a whole lot of words too, things like “Up” and “Down” and “Love” and “Makka”, “milk” and “yummy”, “stop” “Da” and a favorite of his, “No”. All words besides “Papa”, vitaly was taking his time with that 

It broke viktors ego just a little bit, of course, vitaly had always shown favoritism towards yuuri, how could anyone not? Yuuri was as warm as the sun, beautiful as the moon, and as peaceful as an autumn's breeze. But really, not even a little “dada” yet? He's been waiting to hear those beautiful words since he was born. He was willing to wait for those words to come out naturally but he was getting eager and impatient now. He was determined to get it out of his son. 

He knelt down to where his son was playing

“Vitasha! Look here! Its me papa! Pa-pa, say papa!”

His own son was ignoring him, blocks were more interesting to a baby than a 5 time world champion, understandable

“Cmon Vitalik, say papa for mee~” viktor reached out to tickle vitaly but he absolutely wasn't having it. “NOOO!” he whined as he pushed viktors hand away and went back to the very important tower he was constructing. Viktor pouted 

Yuuri could be heard giggling at the ordeal. 

“Yuuuri you think this is funny?” Viktor said semi fake hurt

“Sorry sorry! It's just so cute!” well viktor didn't think it was all that cute

He was determined to get those magic words out of Vitaly.

\--- 

Another day, He waved a little pack of honey graham crackers in front of vitaly as he watched cartoons. “Look vitasha, what do i have?” 

“Yummy, yummy!” vitaly pointed, he called all treats yummies for now, it was darn adorable. Viktor opened the packet and placed a little piece in vitalys mouth and he happily processed it down. Just as Vitaly reached for more, viktor held the bag up and wiggled his finger  
“Ah ah, if you want more yummy you have to say papa, ok?

“Ummy!” Vitaly said

“Yes yummy! But first say papa, pa-pa” viktor said playfully with his mouth in a heart shape 

“Yummy!” Vitaly emphasised, pointing to the bag again

“The magic word is papa baby boy, pa- pa” Viktor was determined. 

“Ummmyyyyy” vitaly made grabby hands to the bag, bouncing in his seated position. 

“ no no, say papa, come on you can do it, then you get a yummy!”

Vitaly didn't quite understand, he saw a yummy, but he was not getting the yummy, this wasn't at all ok, he started bawling, his face turning red 

“UMMY, UMMYYY!” He sobbed

Viktor kneeled there not knowing what to do next as vitaly screamed and threw his fist around for the treat, the longer he tried to console him the louder his screaming got.

“Vitya enough, you already tempted him just give him the yummy!” Yuuri scolded

Viktor sighed, defeated again. He gave vitaly the graham cracker and he immediately stopped crying, gumming on the sweet and put his attention back to the colorful cartoon on the screen. Yuuri was relieved that the crying stopped. Viktor pouted again, rats. Hell have to get him another time. 

\--  
That night Viktor's mind started getting ahead of him, he was truly starting to feel down over this. He hasn't felt rejected in a long time. And by his own flesh and blood too. He was scared to think maybe this was his fault. He needed some validation.

“Yuuri..” he said at the edge of the bed, “ do you think i'm a good father?”

The omega was surprised, “Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, what?! Of course you are! Is this about the papa thing?” he came in closer “oh my love, don't worry, he's still learning, he will say it soon for sure, that doesn't mean your a bad father!” 

“I know yuratchka, I know i shouldn't take it personal” viktor said “but i feel.... Insecure, like am i not doing enough for my son, does he love me?”

Yuuri was shocked, he wrapped his arms around viktors bare torso “Of course he does! You take care of him so well, you make him smile, you spoil him even!” Yuuri encouraged him, “You’re the sweetest alpha there is, he knows he'll always have his papa to rely on, he’s absolutely lucky to have you” yuuri said sensually into the small of viktors back.  
“You swear?”

The omega began scenting the alpha in comfort, “Vitya, the fact you’re so worried only proves how incredible you are” he replied

Viktor relaxed against the omegas hold. Yuuri always knew just what to say. He’ll believe in that. He’ll be patient for now. 

 

Viktor came home the next day exhausted, coaching the ice tiger today had gone horribly, yuri wasn't remembering his choreography and taking out his frustration on viktor, and because of that he couldn't give the much needed attention to his other students. He skipped lunch, Then he had a two hour boring interview that went absolutely nowhere, then on his way home some idiot backed up into his car and they had to exchange information. 

He fumbled with his keys as he entered the house,“Tadaimaaa” Viktor said in low energy. Vitaly was playing on the floor with Yuuri, when he saw Viktor he immediately got up, giggling loudly he toddled towards viktor with a big heart-shaped smile on his face and his hands up above his head, “Papa! Papa, papa!” He sang

“Yes yes, pap-” Wait… what was that?

Vitaly jumped up and down, arms up, squealing “Papa! Papa! Papa!”

Viktors eyes shot wide open as he looked down at his baby, dumbfounded. 

His baby finally called out to him! He reached down, grabbed under his arms, and shot him up high. Chanting “That's right! I'm your papa! Im papa!”, vitaly squealed in delight as he was being bounced in the air “Papapa! Wove Papa!” He squeaked. Viktor could cry

It was almost too good to be true, turning to his omega he asked, “Yuuuri, did you do this?”

Yuuri giggled “Haha, I don't know~”he teased, kissing the alphas cheek

Viktor bought in yuuri for a tight hug, embracing the two loves of his life. Screw everything, today was an amazing day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading again! Im having fun writing this series, any chapter request can be asked on my blog !


	3. lullaby

Yuuri had no trouble getting vitaly to sleep once they established a scheduled bedtime, the omega had a knack for soothing their son after all

This night viktor would be the one to put vitaly to bed. 

In the past, viktor had the hardest time to get vitaly to sleep, struggling to comfort him as he screamed for his mama instead. But because Yuuri, bless his heart, is an angel and has now already established a circadian rhythm into his son,Viktor gets to wait for his son to get tired instead of fighting with the baby to go to sleep. 

On the floor sat his son, struggling to stay seated. Unhappy babbles came with tears that formed in the corners of his big blue eyes as he began to fuss. Definitely tired. Of course, it was time for bed. He scooped up his baby boy despite his protests

“Ammaaaa!’ he whined

“Shh shhh, Cmon, my turn, lets let mama rest” he walked over to his crib, when the boys whines persisted, he began to sing 

“Lyuli, lyuli, lyulen'ki,” he sang “Gde vy, gde vy, gulen'ki?”

This spiked vitalys curiosity as he stared wide eyed at his father's singing, marveling in the soothing tune

“Priletayte na krovat', Nachinayte vorkovat'.” 

“Apa, pwetty” he babbled

He rocked the baby softly. Vitaly babbles were dying down into sleepy little coos, as he laid his head down on to viktors shoulder, relaxing as the fathers singing created hums in his body that soothed the baby into rest. Viktor running his fingers through his sons silver hair.

“Lyuli, lyuli, lyulen'ki, Prileteli gulen'ki.” 

“Seli v izgolov'itse - Spi-ka na zdorov'itse.” , His baby shut his eyes as he fell asleep by the comforting song. “Stali guli vorkovat' - Stala docha zasypat'. ” 

Viktor held on to him for just a while longer, making sure he was fully asleep. He put him down in his crib, kissing his head goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha this is so short and half of it is copy-paste, but i wanted to put something out today! i have a lot of fun writing this series, i have a lot of chapters prompts i want to do, though i dont have much time to write them right now, but i hope this chapter was at least cute.   
> translation :  
>  Looly-looly-loolenki   
> Where are you, little doves?  
> Come descend upon the bed  
> Start to growl at little lad.
> 
> Looly-Looly-Loolenki  
> There come my little doves.  
> There sit they at your head,  
> Wee-wee sleep my little lad.


	4. treats

Viktor Nikiforov was a man who had an endless amount of love to give for his family, and was not afraid to show it physically or emotionally. Often he made sappy instagram post with his husband and son, with gushy captions and all. When Vitaly was still an infant once, he placed one if his gold medals around him, took a photo, and captioned it “My Gold”

Speaking of which, being a 5-time world champion also helped him spoil his loved ones, showering them with gifts and trips when he wanted to, which was often. He knew he had a tendency to spoil his son, but quite frankly, his boy was nice and good most of the time, and always said please and thank you. He acted out a lot less when left alone with dad nowadays. He could validate his spoiling

It was another day free to have some one-on-one father and son bonding time. Yuuri, pregnant with their 2nd child, suggested It's good to establish a strong relationship with papa when another baby is on the way. 

They went to the park, where Viktor pushed vitaly on the swings and helped him build sandcastles. He gave him a piggyback ride where vitaly pulled on papas hair too hard. Then they had some ice cream, viktor treated his son to a sundae, he ate at it happily while getting it all over his lips and cheeks. Then they watched a movie together and shared a tub of popcorn. And as they ended their day out and walked home together, vitaly saw a toy on a store display, a big fluffy stuffed sea lion, he asked for it, and viktor bought it for him, vitaly gave him a big kiss as thanks, all the payment viktor needed. 

Later that night as they lay in bed, yuuri stared at him and said 

“Seriously you’re going to spoil him rotten”

Viktor looked up from his book, “What makes you say that?”

“You never tell him no, he asks for something and you hand it to him” Yuuri scolded Viktor, “You have to do better about making him earn his treats, dont just give them because he asks all the time, i mean really, you bought him another toy today when you just did so yesterday!” 

“Ah well, he asked nicely, and its not like he cried for it”

“He cant cry for things when you never say no” Yuuri said, “hell be a big brother soon, you need to teach him more responsibility”

“Ok fine how about 10 jumping jacks for today?” Viktor chimed in

“Viktor. You know that's not at all what i mean” 

Viktor came in close and wrapped an arm around Yuuri, “We can deal with all that discipline stuff later, for now he's still my little malysh” 

Yuuri groaned and turned the other way, “When he starts throwing fits for things i'm handing him over to you” 

\----

A few days later they took a trip to the zoo as a family. Vitaly was excited to walk around and point at the various animals all day until he tired out. As they were heading out yuuri held on to a sleeping vitaly, rubbing the two year olds back softly, a balloon tied to his wrist swaying in the wind. 

“Yuuuuuuuri” Viktor sang “I think i've noticed something”

Yuuri looked up from his son, “What is it, Vitya?” 

“Just the other day you were scolding me about spoiling our son, but you never say no to vitasha either” Viktor noted, “not to treats, rides, toys, anything” 

“A-ah, Well today's a special day!” he argued

“Yuuuri how come its ok for you but not me? im hurt”

“Ok maybe we both need to work on being a little stricter from now on” Yuuri chimed, “ but you’re right, its just so hard when hes so sweet”

Viktor pet his sleeping son's head, “Maybe its ok if hes spoiled as long as he stays a good boy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something quick


	5. ulya

“Vitya, come here” Yuuri beckoned to Viktor from the bathroom. He showed him the positive pregnancy test, two bright red lines shining clearly for the alpha to see. When 

Yuuri and viktor saw the positive pregnancy test together, they went to the conformation checkup together. The following checkups together. The couple was overjoyed, everything was certain, they were bringing another baby into their world. All that was left was to wait and tell their firstborn. 

They waited after the first trimester was over when it was time to tell him, Viktor and Yuuri sat beside each side of vitaly on the couch, going over printed albums of Yuuri's pregnancy. Maternity photos, still lifes, family photos of Viktor and a heavily pregnant Yuuri on the beach. 

Pointing at a picture, Yuuri exclaimed “Look baby, this is back when i was pregnant with you”

“Mamas belly big!” the child pointed directly at his mother's stomach in the photo

“Of course, you know you were in there, baby” yuuri revealed. Vitaly sat there confused, not knowing entirely what that meant “m’not” he argued 

Yuuri scooted closer to his son “Yes vitasha, thats how babies are born” he explained“ that's how you were bought into this world, you grew bigger and bigger inside mama’s belly until you were ready to come out! Like a seed!” yuuri exclaimed with a tickle to vitaly’s own tummy, he squealed in delight

Yuuri gently grabbed onto vitaly’s small hand and brought it over to his abdomen, gently explaining, “Mamas belly is gonna get really big again and then another baby will come out, and that will make you a big brother! Just like how Mari nee-chan is mamas big sister!”

Viktor kissed his sons temple “ You're the very first person were telling about this” vitaly leaned into the kiss and giggled.

“Im gunna haf a little bwother like Mari nee-san?”

“Well we dont know yet if its a little brother or sister” Viktor explained “but no matter what they are, you promise to be a good boy and love and protect them?”

“Mhm! Im gunna be da bestest big bwofer!” he jumped in joy

The parents exchanged smiles, Yuuri pet the boys head “I know you will my Vitasha”

Vitalys eyes lit up, a happy blush spread across his cheeks along with a big happy smile 

Later that day the family walked into the grocery store for their grocery shopping needs. As they entered the store, doors sounding off as they entered, Vitaly stared at the old store clerk 

“Why good afternoon young man!” the old man greeted, acknowledging his stare. 

“My mamas havin a baby!” vitaly excitedly responded, unprompted, “m’ gonna be a big bwother!”

“Vitasha!” Yuuri gasped as he shot and down and pulled Vitaly aside by the arm, shooting an awkward smile to the cashier as he ushered the boy away. He then scolded his son “baby, you're not supposed to tell anyone, remember?”

“Oh, sowwy mama” he said and kept walking. Great, the store clerk knew before they got the chance to tell their parents. 

___________________________

7 and a half months had passed and yuuri's stomach was already bulging out widely, leven larger than when he was pregnant with his first. The first in question very enamored with baby making the big bump from the inside

Yuuri was sat on the couch enjoying his tea. His son couldn't get enough of calling out his unborn brothers chosen name. The child extended both arms wide to hug yuuri's large belly “I love you, Ulya!!!” he jumped up and down. It made Yuuri happy

“Can he hear me mama can he?” the boy questioned

“Im sure he knows, baby” yuuri said petting his sons hair 

Then suddenly vitaly felt a pressure hitting him from his spot where he was cuddling against yuuri’s stomach. That was weird. “Mommy?” he said looking up for answers 

“Oh honey, i think you just felt him kick!” Yuuri proclaimed “i think this means he likes your voice”

Vitaly beamed “ I love you lots and lots ulya!” he sang before leaning in to kiss the peak of his mamas stomach. From behind the scene Viktor took a photo of the moment capturing the perfect tranquility of a family bond, this was going to be his lockscreen for forever 

___________________________

Yuuri thought he had already put their son to bed until he shyly and slowly opened the parents bedroom door. 

“Mama…” he whined 

Looking up from his phone yuuri worried “hello baby, what happen?”

“When baby comes.. you gonna wove me less?” 

The omega quickly reached down to comfort his son“Oh no no no no, sweetheart, never” he assured, “what makes you think that?”

“Cause m’not gonna be baby nomore” he said visibly trying not to cry. Yuuri yuuri was stricken, he had no idea his son was having these kinds of anxieties over the new baby.

Yuuri rubbed his back, consoling the little boy “You’re always going to be the light of my life, i'll love you forever no matter what” 

vitaly sniffled into mamas shoulder “Okie” he accepted. Yuuri continued to rub his back and rock him back and forth until he went back to sleep. Viktor, listening to the entire thing made room on the bed for their son that night without a word. 

_______________________________

The due date was unexpected, Yuuri and Viktor had to rush to the hospital 6 weeks before the doctors had scheduled him. Leaving vitaly in the care of his grandparents for about a week. Viktor coming by quite often to console the young boy. 

When viktor called that theyd be returning today, Vitaly was waiting eagerly at home with Baba and Jiji for their family’s return from the hospital. 

When vitaly heard the closing of the car outside he rushed to the front door, eagerly waiting his family’s return home. Yuuri opened the door, announcing “tadaima!” and walked inside through the threshold with the newborn in his arms, he was visibly exhausted and he still felt like shit, but to everyone he looked like an angel on earth. Vitaly quickly ran up to them. Clutching onto mamas legs and crying out how much he missed him

When yuuri crouched down to vitalys level, he stared wide-eyed in silence in awe of the newborn, taking in the sounds of the baby breathing in his sleep 

“Do you want to hold him?” Yuuri asked, Vitally nodded enthusiastically 

“Sit here, baby” he patted the couch. When he sat Yuuri carefully lowered down Yulian into Vitalys arms, the young boy stared in amazement 

When he looked up for approval both parents were clutching their hands near their face and tearing up at the sight of their sons. Yuuri leaned in close, asking of vitaly, “this is your baby brother, hes really small and weak so hes going to need all the love he can get, you promise to be nice to him always?” vitaly nodded affirmatively in response 

“Baby Ulya, i'll protect you forever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glad to be writing this again, i know im gonna have to go over and fix things tomorrow tho, hope it was enjoyable either way

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! more will be made.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated   
> blog at astersapphireglory on tumblr or just astersapphire on twitter


End file.
